


Christmas Rocks (2009)

by JennyB



Series: Advent 2009 [3]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: Advent Challenge 2009, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroshi tries to cheer up an unhappy K for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Rocks (2009)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DdraigCoch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DdraigCoch/gifts).



> Written for Advent Challenge 2009. Prompt: Jingle Bell Rock

_Come on, it will be fun!_

Famous last words if Hiroshi had ever heard them. With a humourless snort, he finished off the last swallow of his beer and gestured to the bartender to bring him another, and he silently wondered why he was such an idiot.

Earlier in the evening, K had talked Shuichi into going out for a drink after work, and Shuichi, in turn, had wheedled and pestered Hiroshi until he'd agreed to go, too, claiming that it would be fun. Unfortunately, his friend had neglected to mention that K was feeling a little homesick, what with it being Christmas Eve and all. He'd also failed to tell him that he'd managed to get hold of Yuki shortly after securing Hiro's promise, and the pink-haired teen had quickly bailed on them both to go see his lover. After all, Yuki seemed to take priority over _everything_ as far as Shuichi was concerned. Hiroshi glanced to his side, and silently rolled his eyes as he watched the large blond suffer through a very vocal emotional episode. _God, Shuichi must be rubbing off on him - and not in a good way,_ he thought to himself as he took a sip of the fresh drink he'd just received. 

He silently cursed his friend for leaving him to babysit the somewhat unstable manager, and for a moment, he thought about quickly finishing off his beer and slipping out of the bar. It was starting to get a little busier, and people were starting to take notice of them both. K was unpredictable with his guns and his willingness to shoot anything that walked at the best of times. Hell only knew what he'd do if he was confronted in his current state. And to be fair, Hiroshi didn't really want to find out. He shifted a little on his stool, and suddenly found himself looking into a pair of red-rimmed blue eyes.

"Are you leaving, too?" K asked, his hands grabbing desperately to the sleeves of Hiroshi's jacket. At that, the blond's face wrinkled up a little, and then he dropped his head back to the countertop. "That's ok," he wailed dejectedly. "Shuichi didn't want to spend Christmas with me. I don't blame you for not wanting to either!"

Hiroshi had never seen anything so blatantly pathetic in his life. And at the same time, it left him feeling a bit guilty, too. Hell, he and Shuichi were the closest thing to a family that K had over here, and he couldn't really blame the blond for feeling a bit lonely. "Oh, uh, n-no," he lied. "I was just, uh -" He tried to come up with a plausible excuse, and when he couldn't think of anything, he simply changed the subject and said, "Tell me more about Christmas. I didn't think it was supposed to be a sad holiday."

When the blond heard that Hiroshi wasn't going anywhere, he stopped crying and looked earnestly into the other's eyes. "You'll stay here with me for a while? Really?"

The redhead sighed heavily. "Yeah, sure, K. Why not?" He mentally shook his head - he really was far too nice for his own good. And Shuichi was going to owe him big time for this - if he didn't kill him first. "So, uh...what do you normally do for the holiday?" he asked, and he gestured to the bartender to bring them another round.

K brightened a little, and he wiped his eyes before he downed the shot of whiskey that had been set in front of him. "Well, when I was a kid, we always used to sing Christmas carols on Christmas Eve."

"Huh. No kidding?" Hiroshi couldn't help but smirk as he tried to imagine K and his family all sitting around and singing. It wasn't that he thought the blond would be bad at it; in fact, he'd heard K sing before, and he felt that the American had a rather nice voice. No, it was that he couldn't help the image of K-senior standing there, pistols drawn and holding the children hostage at point-blank range while everyone tried to look like they were having fun.

K nodded. "It was great. And afterwards, my mom would give us cookies and hot chocolate, and we'd go to bed and look forward to presents the next morning."

Hiroshi smiled at that. "It sounds like a good time. Hm..." He looked around the bar, and noticed they had a karaoke machine set up on a small stage. "Maybe we could improvise a little and do a duet - I mean, if they've got the music in the machine." When he saw the other hesitate, he pressed, "Come on, you know you want to. Go on; go pick something out for us. Whatever you want. And then we'll have a drink - it'll be better than cocoa."

"Ok!" K replied with a wide grin, and after telling the bartender they'd be right back (and would be wanting another round), he grabbed the redhead's arm and dragged him up to the stage. Blue eyes studiously scanned the book, and he laughed delightedly when he found something that had obviously caught his attention. "Alright! I think this is something you'll like." He gave the number to the man running the machine, and as the first beats came over the speakers, K started tapping his foot in time to the music. "I'll do it the first time, you listen and then we'll both do the second time through, ok?"

Hiroshi nodded, a smile curving his lips upward when he saw the title was _Jingle Bell Rock_. Any holiday that embraced rock and roll was alright by him. The melody seemed fairly simple, and he listened carefully as K sang through the first verse. When the second came up, he joined in, though they'd only made it through the first stanza when suddenly, the music stopped and he noticed the blond scowling and waving around his pistol. _Oh gods..._ he thought as he mentally facepalmed. _And I can't even use the excuse that he's shitfaced!_

"Hey!" K said loudly, and once the place had quieted down, he holstered his gun again. "We're trying to bring you a bit of Christmas cheer, so listen up!" He seemed satisfied by the nervous silence that descended over the bar, and with a nod to the man running the karaoke machine, he queued the music up again.

This time, Hiroshi joined in at the very beginning, singing in unison with K's deeper baritone for the _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_ , then harmonizing for the rest of the stanza. Despite his initial reservations and the fact that he'd been simply placating K, the song was up-tempo and fun, and when they'd finished, they received a standing ovation from the crowd. Not wanting to press his luck with the crowd where his volatile manager was concerned, he pulled K back to the bar where their drinks were waiting for them. Sitting back down on his stool, he took a drink of his beer and grinned at the blond. His eyes widened a moment later when he found himself being embraced and felt a hard, wet kiss being pressed to his mouth.

"Thank you, Hiro!" K said happily, and having calmed down just slightly, he kissed him again. "And Merry Christmas!" Feeling much better than he had mere hours ago, he raised his glass in a toast to his drinking companion for the night.

Hiroshi chuckled a little, and nodded to the other in turn. "Merry Christmas to you too, K." He sat quietly for a moment, and then he glanced thoughtfully over at the other. "You know, if you're looking for Bad Luck to break into the American market, releasing a CD of this Christmas music might be a way to do it. The songs are weird enough to where Shuichi would like them, and I bet I could come up with some wicked guitar riffs for those. That would smoke!"

K, who had his drink halfway to his mouth, paused at that, his eyes widening slightly. "Damn! Why didn't _I_ think of that?" he demanded, and after tossing back his shot, he threw some money down on the bar and grabbed Hiroshi by the arm. He pulled the redhead out to the street and to his waiting car. "Call Shuichi and Suguru and tell them to get down to the recording studio! It's never too early to start for next year! Bad Luck is going to take America by storm!"

"Oi..." Hiroshi sank glumly into the passenger seat, and as he picked up his cell phone, he glanced over at the long-haired blond. K's previous melancholy was gone, having been replaced by a frenetic mania that was only rivalled by Shuichi's obnoxious enthusiasm. He smiled wryly to himself, and he lightly touched his lower lip. He could still feel that warm mouth and hear the genuine happiness in K's voice as they'd sat there. He shook his head in amusement as he dialled Shuichi's number. _I've created a monster,_ he thought, and he chuckled softly. _And to be honest, I don't think I'd want him any other way._


End file.
